wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Sana
Appearance Sana is a young female RainWing dragonet that is usually shades of purple but you'd usually see her with lavender and patches of light pink-rose scales. Sana is usually delighted, which causes her lavender, but does get embarrassed about herself when she is training, this causes her light pink-rose scales. Sana's eyes are a warm green shade of color. Sana has some scars on her that were caused by her older brothers, Plum and Lychee. Sana has several on her back from getting violently pinned down to the ground. Sana also has some from aggressively getting tackled to the ground. Personality While being quite brave, Sana is shy and was introverted. Sana is also very kind, being one of the kindest of the soldiers. She is very thoughtful in situations. If given a difficult situation, Sana would try to find the calmest way out. If she can't find a way out, Sana will listen to another dragon. If she doesn't believe another's plan will work, Sana will do how she believes things would work. After being recruited to become a RainWing soldier for General Tsunami, Sana has come out of her "shy shell" and become more of an ambivert. History Sana hatched in the Rainforest Kingdom in the year 5,009 AS (After Scorching), only 4 dragon years before the events of Darkness of Dragons. Sana broke out of her egg in the RainWing hatchery during the War of the SandWing Succesion. Her parents were Jaguar and Cocoa. Her parents already had a clutch of eggs two years before Sana, which resulted in her brothers, Lychee and Plum. As Sana grew up, Lychee and Plum bullied Sana for their own entertainment. Due to this, Sana grew up strong and brave. Sana hadn't learned to read, write, or count. Sana consulted Queen Glory that she wanted to learn all these things. Glory told her that she could send her to Jade Mountain Academy but should probably wait until she was older to attend the academy. Glory also told Sana that while she waited, she could train with General Tsunami to become a soldier. During Sana's meeting with Glory, she was already a fruit gatherer. Sana had to choose between becoming a soldier or continuing being a fruit gatherer. Sana obviously chose to become a soldier. Sana began training and eventually became one of the few RainWing soldiers. Of course, she stood out, being the youngest RainWing soldier and made her more nervous. Sana embarrassed herself many times around Tsunami. But as Sana practiced more, she began to be more skilled and helpful. Sana almost forgot about going to Jade Mountain Academy when she became 3 years old because of how happy she was as a soldier. But it wasn't very long until The Dragonets of Destiny ended the war. After the war, General Tsunami usually told her to patrol the rainforest. Sana enjoyed patrolling the kingdom. To her, patrols were like long quiet walks while being cautious. In the future, Sana will go to JMA and be in the Quartz winglet. While she is there she'll learn quite a lot at the school and become extremely smart. After her first year, Sana while attend a second year in the Quartz winglet again and guide younger dragonets. At the school, other dragonets will think Sana has "broken the lazy RainWing stereotype" and "is the smartest RainWing ever." Sana will like to hear that she isn't considered lazy and doesn't fit a stereotype. Trivia * Sana was created for the Hidden Canon Character contest. * Sana is the youngest soldier. * She's rather mature for her age. * She's named after the Mexican song and frog thing. * Sana means heal. * She does not hate her brothers. Sana has actually saved their life several times. * Unlike most RainWings her age, Sana likes to work but will take occasional breaks for sun time. She has been told to take a break for working so hard. Category:Content (Greatwhinter707) Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Dragonets Category:RainWings Category:Occupation (Soldier)